Oasis
by the-futile
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione at the altar and Harry sends her on her honey moon anyway. She arrives at Oasis Resorts only to find that it is owned by none other than Draco Malfoy. She wakes up in bed with him and the next thing she knows, him and his kid are barging into her life. But ex-wife Astoria becomes jealous and takes matters into her own hands. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

She had been left. Right at the altar. Surrounded by _his _family. Hermione felt like an absolute idiot. Crying wasn't even an option; she knew this was going to happen. Tearing the veil off of her head, she sighed.

"Alright everyone, I guess this means no wedding. I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I'll make sure to sort through the gifts and owl them back." Walking up to Molly, she noticed the anger and sadness in her face.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Her motherly grasp, nearly snapping the thin witch in half. "I could kill him."

The hazel-eyed witch smiled. "Thank you, Molly. But…" Hermione hesitated. "I think it's for the best." Molly Weasley nodded in disappointment.

Hermione looked to Harry and Ginny. They gave her a look of pity, and she couldn't stand it. Frowning, she looked to Molly once more.

"I'd hate to ask this of you Molly, but-" Molly wrapped her arms around Hermione once more.

"Think nothing of it, dear." Motioning Ginny over, she sent Hermione and her inside to get her out of her dress.

Many hours later, Hermione was curled up in a ball on her bed, reading a book. Hearing a knock at her door, she mumbled for them to enter. Harry stepped in and walked to her bed.

"Hey 'Mione."

The thirty-two year old witch looked to him smiling. "Hey." She put her book down.

"Listen," Harry sighed. "Ron is a complete and utter idiot. He really missed out. You looked specta-"  
Hermione cut him off.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm not mad at him." The witch pushed her hair out of her brown orbs. She continued. "I mean we waited eight years after the engagement. I was expecting it, really. Has anyone heard from him yet?"

Harry shook his head and looked to the ground. "Molly went through all of the gifts already, but I wanted you to keep mine." He said pulling a white envelope from his pocket. Hermione took it from him and opened it. Her eyes widened. Harry had paid for their honey moon, and Ron bailed.

"Harry, I can't, get your money back." She said trying to get him to take the envelope back.

"No." He said forcing it back into her grasp. "It's non-refundable. You need a vacation, Hermione. I stopped by there today, you're in the honey moon suit, but everything remotely honey moon like has been changed."

Hermione smiled at his gesture. Resting her head on the wizard's shoulder, she asked him, "When do I leave?"

There she was, standing in front of a beautiful five-star wizard resort. Carrying her bag in, she walked to the witch at the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Oasis." She said smiling. "Name?"

"Hermione Granger. Honey Moon suit." She said. The witch went through some records and found it.

"Of course Ms. Granger." The young women said handing her a swipe card. "You're completely covered for the entire two weeks. Meals, room service, the pool, gym, spa, you name it." Hermione's eyes widened. This must have cost Harry a fortune. "Enjoy your stay Miss, Alexander will take your things to your room."

A small man appeared; grabbing her bags then led them to the elevator.

"Beautiful place." Hermione said to him. "Do you enjoy working here?"

"Oh yes Miss." The man said, grinning. "Mr. Malfoy is a fine employer. Always has our best interests in mind, pays us very well. He's a kind man."

Hermione's face dropped. "Malfoy?" She asked. "Lucious Malfoy?"

"No miss, his son Draco. He owns the resort."

Hermione's eyes widened. Malfoy a nice man? She scoffed silently to herself. When they arrived to her floor, she tipped the kind man and stepped into the massive suit.

It was beautiful, no doubt, but completely unesscerary, even for two people. Unpacking her things, she placed them into the dresser and closet provided. Looking down at her watch, she realized it was around dinner time.

Running her hand through the dresses she had brought, Hermione picked out an emerald green one, and slipped it on. It hugged her curves beautifully. Once she had done her hair, she slipped on a few pieces of jewelry and made her way down to the dining room.

Stepping in, she looked around. It was gorgeous. The architecture, the chandiliers, even the music. This was definitely owned by a Malfoy. Finding a seat at the bar, Hermione ordered a glass of wine.

The bartender brought it over, and then turned to the gentleman who sat two seats to her left. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, what can I get for you this evening?" Hermione's face dropped as he responded.

"A scotch." The bartender brought his drink back and Hermione quickly downed the rest of hers.

"Another Ms. Granger?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, please." Hermione responded as she lifted her pocketbook to the table.

"Granger!?" Draco asked in shock. Hermione nodded and turned to him.

"Hello, Malfoy." She said lifting her glass to her lips. Draco moved into the seat next to hers.

"How the hell are you!?" He asked lightly clapping a hand on her back. Hermione jumped from the impact.

"Good, yourself?" She asked already knowing what he was going to respond.

"Great!" Malfoy said taking a swig of his drink.

"This is a beautiful resort, Malfoy." Hermione said quickly finishing her second glass of wine. Draco motioned for the bartender to refill it again.

"Thank you!" He said beaming, proud of his accomplishment. "So what brings you here?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm on my honey moon." She said taking another sip of wine.

Draco looked at her left hand, noticing it was bare. "So where's the ring?" He asked lifting her left hand off of the table.

Hermione laughed lightly and pulled away. "With my missing ex-fiance, somewhere. He left me at the altar."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Who on earth would walk away from marrying you? I mean, look at yourself, Granger." He motioned to her and she blushed slightly.

"Well, thank you. And obviously Ron didn't feel that way." She said scrunching her nose.

"The weasel walked away from you?" Draco said with shock. "He fawned over you like a puppy and _he _walked away from _you?_" Draco took a drink of his scotch then mumbled, "Bloody idiot."

"I saw it coming." She shrugged, and couldn't help but to notice the ring on Malfoy's finger. "Married are you?" She asked turning to face him, drink in hand.

"Funny story about that." He said chuckling. "Astoria and I are… disagreeing on things with our son. So we're in the process of divorce and a custody battle for Scorpius. I guess I just keep it on because, well it's not final yet. But it's just habit." He shrugged.

"Oh, Malfoy. I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Malfoy smiled and shrugged. "Just another problem." He ordered another drink.

Hermione downed her fourth glass of wine and stood up quickly, feeling a rush of dizziness. Draco grabbed her arm when she staggered back.

"I'm fine. Stood up to fast." She smiled and Draco stood up.

"Dance with me, Granger." He said twisting her around. Laughing slightly, she obliged and followed him to the dance floor

The two of them danced in silence for a while. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the twirling bliss. Draco interrupted her thoughts we he led up off the dance floor to the elevators. Hitting the honey moon suit, Hermione was still in Draco's arms in a dancing position. Laughing, she pulled away.

The two stepped out of the elevator and walked into Hermione's doors. Standing her back facing Draco, she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Malf-" But she was cut off by the strong, blonde wizard smashing his lips into hers. Hermione hungrily kissed back while Draco entangled his hands in the witch's soft, brown hair. Pulling away, Draco moved his lips down to her neck.

"You look absolutely ravishing in that color, Granger." He growled into the nape of her neck, pushing her into her room and onto her bed.

The next morning, Hermione woke up in a daze. All the wine she drank the night before still caused her head to spin. Rolling on her side, she realized she wasn't alone. Tossing in his sleep was the same blonde wizard that had tortured her in school. Her brown orbs widened.

She watched him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Manly features that she had never noticed before. Hermione was startled by his snore and when he rolled over and stretched his arm over her, pulling the thin witch closer.

Why was he here? Hermione questioned herself. Standing up, she just about ran to her bathroom and turned the shower on so it was ice cold. She jumped in, and almost cried out when the freezing cold water touched her body, but it was exactly what she needed to recall the events from the previous night.

The rhythmic motions of their bodies, Draco's strength, smell, and the look in his eyes, the distinct noise of skin on skin contact. Hermione gasped and fell back against the wall. In a drunken stupor, she had done the unthinkable, sex with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke rather quickly. Looking around, he noticed he wasn't in his room at the resort. Rather, he was in the honeymoon suit. Recalling last night, a grin was plastered on his face and was very quickly replaced with discontent as he realized what time it was. Quickly collecting his clothing, he threw it on and stormed down to the lobby of the resort at once.

"Draco, darling there you are." The handsome wizard's mother, Narcissa said embracing her son. "I thought you had forgotten about us."

"Of course not, mother." Draco grinned and pulled away from her. "Where is the little tike?"

"He should be-" But she was cut off by the squealing of a five year old child.

"DADDY!" He yelled running toward the older version of him. Draco grinned widely and scooped Scorpius into his arms. "Hey buddy." He said hugging the child to his chest.

"Your room is all taken care of." Draco said turning back to his mother. "I'll leave you to get settled. There's someone I want Scor to meet." He said leading his mother to the elevator, Scorpius still in his arms.

Draco and Scorpius dropped Narcissa off at her room and returned to the elevator at once.

"Who are we seeing, Daddy?" Scorpius asked trying to press the elevator buttons. Grabbing him once more, Draco kneeled down to his level.

"My friend." Draco said kissing the child on his forehead. "Her name is Hermione." Draco said smiling.

Hermione finished her shower as quickly as she possibly could, wanting to return to her bed and sleep more. Exiting the bathroom, she was relived and somewhat disappointed that it was empty. Sighing, she ran a hand through her damp hair and lay on the bed, falling asleep quickly. It felt like she had been asleep for only seconds when a little boy had jumped on her bed.

"Good morning Miss Hamione. My name is Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said butchering her name. Hermione couldn't help but to be somewhat amused. Taking a good look at the boy, she noted that he had to be Draco's son. He looked just like him from the blonde hair and silver eyes to the pale complexion.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Hermione responded, smiling at the little boy. Looking around the large room, Hermione didn't see Draco. "Where's your dad?" She asked, turning her attention back to the mini-Draco.

"He's getting us pancakes!" Scorpius exclaimed clapping his hand together. Hermione chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Daddy talked about you _a lot._" Scorpius said dramatically. "The whole way up here!" The little boy threw his arms in the air.

Hermione giggled. "Oh really?" She asked finding herself rather interested. "What did he say?"

Scorpius smiled brightly and responded. "He said you are very, _very _nice, and very_, very_ smart, and he said you're the prettiest girl he has ever seen, _ever."_ Hermione turned a light shade of pink. She was surprised to find that Draco was actually complementing her.

Scorpius and Hermione began to get in an in depth conversation, well, as in depth as you can get with a five year old. He rambled on about his age, flying, his favorite color, you name it. Hermione found herself very intrigued with Scorpius' enthusiasm that she didn't even notice Draco come back into the room.

"Pancakes anyone?" Draco said interrupting his son's rambling. Scorpius flew off of Hermione's bed and made his way to his father's side. "Morning." Draco said grinning in Hermione's direction.

Hermione's face turned a light pink. "Good morning." She mumbled out. Smiling, Hermione turned to Draco. "Your son seems to have such an active imagination, Draco. He seems to be under the impression that you were complementing me." She smirked.

"What are you-" But he was cut off by his son.

"I told her what you said in the ellalator daddy!" Scorpius said, trying to reach for the pancakes. Draco's face dropped. Scorpius grinned. "You said she was nice and smart and pretty." Hermione smiled at the little boy. Draco did too.

"Well I was absolutely right, wasn't I Scor?" Scorpius nodded his head and Hermione blushed once more.

The two of them joined Hermione on her bed and he passed pancakes to her. The two adults ate in silence as little Scorpius continued on talking about things only a five year old would talk about. Two hours later, Draco had told Scorpius that he had to go back with his nana for a bit.

Jumping of Hermione's bed, he ran to the door, and then quickly ran back. Looking to Hermione, he smiled and held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you Hamione." Hermione fought the urge to 'awe' but took Scorpius little hand and shook it.

"You too, Scorpius." She said as he took off to her door again. Draco turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Be ready. Wear something comfortable." Draco smiled and escorted his son out of the room leaving Hermione looking completely and utterly confused.


End file.
